A Christmas Gift
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: This is a very old and one of my favorite fanfiction I've made. I haven't revised it and I know that there's bound to be grammar problems. I dunno why I wanna post it but enjoy.


~^*^~  
  
  
  
  
  
1 SPECIAL:  
  
"A CHRISTMAS GIFT"  
  
Author: Anh Doan a.k.a. Aaron  
  
~^*^~  
  
This is a very old Fan fiction that I've made I haven't revised and I don't know why I wanted to post this. Grammar problems are most likely to appear. The title "Special" doesn't mean anything any more so ignore it.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 SPECIAL:  
  
"A CHRSTMAS GIFT"  
  
By: Anh Doan a.k.a. Aaron  
  
  
  
Chibi-Usa wanted this year was a big teddy bear. Actually it's was very big, as big as her if not, bigger. The teddy bear was not any other teddy bear it was a panda. The panda has two black eyes and its arms and legs were black and so was its tail and ears. Its eyes were mysterious and it made it cuter. The nose was small and it's was shinning in the window where the panda is display. Its claw was pointy and had six fingers and fingernails. The panda had a lazy looking face with a mixture of sadness in it. The posture of the panda is it is siting with its back slightly bent and looking at the ground seemly taking interest in some on the ground. The panda at least three or four feet long. The stuff panda was looking cute at the moment. To any girls that like stuff animal this one is a must have.  
  
{Author notes: SIX FINGERS? Yes a panda have six fingers if you read about them in a book, any science books pertaining to panda.}  
  
The bear was beautiful it's been something she was looking forward for this year Christmas present. She tried to give hints but her friends were well. not so noticeable. She had friend lots but her closest friends were not her age they were sixteen years old and about eleven years older than she was. She tried giving hint to Makoto and it's kind of hard since every time she tried to start a conversation the subject would usually change about her old boyfriend or about boys. Like which kind she like and this and that. And some time she gets distracted because of a boy that look cute. Makoto was weeell how should I say this. boys-crazy always looking for boys.  
  
Ami one of Chibi-Usa other friend was always studying. And she can't give hint to her since there's a test coming on this week and her friend Ami have to study. One more weeks till Christmas, she can give hint, to Usagi it's been more like talking to a wall or most likely a rock. Usagi was very dense and she never never seen anyone that dense or clueless never, not even for her standard.  
  
Rei Hino was too busy for her to talk to. Rei have to go somewhere to train and said she'll be back on Christmas to see her friend. Haruka and Michuri was to busy about the music concert. Mamoru is no where to be found at this moment. Minako is the same as Makoto boys-crazy. And well of course Setsuna would be anywhere but here. Setsuna was still a mystery she always sad as if she waiting or lost some one she love. She away mentions some one call Wild Horse or someone that has a pigtail hair or some thing.  
  
"Hmm. what will I do?" Asked the little girls with a weird hair do. Still pondering how she can get the huge stuff panda for a Christmas present.  
  
While the panda still siting there in the store by the window displaying. Most of her friends well most of her friends are girls anyway was talking about the panda it was the only one. Who ever made it only made one of it since it was made very carefully from its face down to the very stitching of it, it was beautiful the panda fur was made carefully as its was shinning in the store next to the window. The panda probably took the maker years to make it this life-like.  
  
The huge stuff panda was probably the only one since its look very real and rare to have a looking just perfectly life-like panda.  
  
She wanted it so much, that she'd walk every day and pass by the store to get a glimpse at the huge teddy bear if not than at least just a little glimpse. The store was on her way walk from school to home it was about a few block away from her home well it's not actually a few but it was still about five block away.  
  
The store was medium not so big and not so small she would categorize it as an average store size. The store name was "Pete' Toys Shop" although it was more like a store than a shop. The well. lets say it a store okay? The store was red since the store was made out of red bricks. The shop was nice and had a nice location. The shop was not so old or new it was just average.  
  
The store was nice. It had a banner and always had a carpet in front of the store. The wall look like it has been painted last month it had all the Christmas decoration and all, with trees, Santa, and lots of other wonderful decoration for Christmas. The store was huge with lots of toys but these toys are not just some fancy mechanical ones these toys are hand- made. So the cost a lot.  
  
The man that owns the store was named Pete of course but he was a mean man. He's always looking for money any way he can. He's an adverse man with a sickness. A sickness for money he love money and always had. Why you asked? Well he had some sort of bad childhood and had ever since. He was about six feet tall with a funny looking beard and moustache. He was skinny not that skinny but skinny not the less. He was ugly no like a man with his attitude and caliber. He was a Middle East man from Iran or some where in the Middle European.  
  
Pete motto was "If you have money than buy something if you don't than get out." Pete was a mean greedy man with a nasty mind he always likes to see children get rip off or people.  
  
Chibi-Usa save ups her allowance and that was still not enough. The huge stuff panda was 190,000 yens and she barely has 16,000 yen. This was getting hard to get some money her allowance was 5,000 yen a month and she only has 16,000.  
  
Chibi-Usa was an average five years old girl. She has long beautiful pink hair with her big and very cute red eyes. Her affection toward other is a little emotional than other girl she a little matures than the average little five years old. She was a little sad that this year she would not get the thing that she wanted. When all hope are lost she saw Pete walk out of his store and put a sign down next to the store. She ran to see what the sign said. Then she saw what she was looking for to get her best Christmas present of this year and probably for a long time.  
  
The sign had said that there was a contest. The contest will be held today at 5 o'clock, seven more hours until Christmas Eve. She has to win. It was about 3:30 PM Chibi-Usa ran to her house waiting and try to asked her mother to let her enter the contest.  
  
Later at noon she went to try to win the contest not knowing what the contest was. Chibi-Usa asked if her friends would come then she though about it if she could win it by herself then her friend will be very though of her very brave. But then again they was busy anyway.  
  
She ran down the street to the road that takes her to the store. When she got other people was crowding around the store and cheering. She looks and asked one of them what were they doing. They said that there was a contest of course there was she wanted to know what was the contest. The man said that if you could heave that big rock right there could win anything in the store, but you have to pay a one-dollar fee to enter the contest.  
  
She went up to the stage since after an hour no one had managed to carry that rock or was it boulder? Everyone laugh at her since she was the only kid that is trying this contest. The boulder probably weights a ton and she's trying to lift it. After paying the fee she tried as hard at she can. Near an alley was a young man about eight teen years old but he's was actually sixteen years of age. He had fell ten feet from a portal. Ranma was the boy name. He takes few steps until he saw a small crowd. Curiosity took over and he walks toward the crowd.  
  
Ranma saw a girl walking toward to enter the contest she was a pink hair girl with red eyes. She was cute. Everybody laugh at the girl as she tried to heave that boulder.  
  
Ranma thought that the girl was brave very brave and sense that she had sadness every minute pass she gotten a little afraid and sad as the crowd laugh. She was almost crying while the people laugh. Ranma had enough of this as he saw the girl hand was bleeding.  
  
Ranma help the girl down the stage. "Thank you mister." Said the pink hair girl. "What do you really want little girl?" Ranma asked in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
"I was trying to win a contest to get that stuff panda I wanted for a Christmas present." Said the little girl with pink hair pointing to the window that displays a stuff panda well a very huge stuff panda.  
  
Ranma look at her for a moment. She was almost crying. "Now, now crying ain't gonna solve anything. Now wait here." Said Ranma as he shows her where to sit close to the stage. Ranma came back and bandage her. "What your name little girl?" "Chibi-Usa," said the little girl, as she was curious at the statement Ranma had just said.  
  
Ranma asked her to wait here as the handsome mystery man walk to the stage.  
  
Ranma went up the stage and asked to enter the contest. After paying the one-dollar fee Ranma went next to the boulder and warp his hand around it. With a grunt Ranma lifted the boulder all the way up and over his head and winking his right eye at Chibi-Usa, which made her, blush and let the boulder drop.  
  
Pete was trembling at what he just witness the boys had just heave a one ton boulder. "What do you want?" Asked Pete. "I want that panda." Asked Ranma as he pointed to the window displaying the stuff panda. "What? That cost more than." Ranma interrupt the man and said "The contest clearly said that if I heave this boulder (pointing at the boulder) then I can have anything item I want in this store and I want that stuff panda. Are you backing out on you word?" asked Ranma.  
  
The people crowded around him whispering about him. Pete had no choice but to oblige. After giving Ranma the stuff panda Ranma walk over to the little girl. "Here kid." Asked Ranma as Chibi-Usa face turn very happy. "Thank you mister." "Called me Ranma." Said the handsome man. Ranma felt happy that he did something good for a little kid. "Bye Chibi-Usa." Said Ranma as he walks near the alley. "Bye." Waving happily to the handsome boy that just gave her the huge stuff panda. We now can see that Ranma is going to the portal. "What that was my mission?" asked Ranma.  
  
We could hear the little girl whisper "God bless you." As Ranma walk toward the alley. We can also hear Chibi-Usa said, "I'll name you Ranma." She said as the little girl giggle.  
  
  
  
THE END (maybe) 


End file.
